A tu lado
by Nana Walker
Summary: A veces simplemente caminar al lado de tu amigo puede hacerte pensar un montón de cosas. E incluso darte cuenta de otras. KidaxMikado. Shonen ai


N/A: ¡¡Konnishiwa Minna-san!!Aquí vengo con mi primer fic de Durarara. Una amiga me recomendó esta serie la semana pasada, así que me bajé los diez capis que han salido a la fecha (aunque aún no los veo todos D:) y ni siquiera tenía planeado escribir este pequeño oneshot (de hecho quería escribir la conti de otros de mis fics). Supongo que salió como una especie de desvario u//u. Bien, solo espero que les guste y gomen si los personajes salieron un poco OoC, pues solo he visto seis capis del anime y no he leído el manga aún D: *recibe golpes*

Sin seguir dando la lata, les dejó con el oneshot

_**A tu lado**_

Disclaimer: Durarara y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de . Bue estoy poco creativa xDU

_Sí, siempre una sonrisa. Antes, cuando estaba solo por esta ciudad sumergido en aquella oscuridad que intento olvidar y, la mayoría de las veces al no pode__r hacerlo, simplemente la ignoró, mientras me observa, burlona y molesta, no podía sonreír. Sin embargo, ¿por algo te ofrecí venir a esta ciudad, no?_

- ¡Mikado! ¡Hoy si lograremos ligar a algunas chicas!- le pronosticó Kida, mientras guiñaba un ojo.

- Ya lo he dicho pero, ¿realmente crees que algunas de ellas nos tomará en cuenta?- le contesto Mikado, mientras arqueaba un poco sus cejas, en señal de inseguridad.

_Sí, la oscuridad siempre estuvo ahí. Al principio estaba sumergida en ella, pero ahora, escapaba siempre. Siempre. Desde que llegué a Ikebukuro, ahí estaba, pisándome los talones. Y, a pesar de todo aquello te ofrecí venir. Nunca pensé que fueras a aceptar mi oferta. ¿La razón? Simple, nunca salías de aquella ciudad__. Sé que tal vez fue un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero nunca pensé realmente que aceptases venir a Ikebukuro._

- ¡¡Por favor sal conmigo!!- les pidió Kida, sin dirigirse a ninguna en particular.

_-"No puedo creer que lo haya hecho"_- pensó Mikado, mientras se colocaba una mano en su frente. Frecuentemente su amigo trataba de ligarse a una chica, pero solo una vez, con Anri había dicho aquello.

Las chicas al ver al rubio decirles esto, mientras les hacia una reverencia, no pudieron evitar salir lo más rápido posible. Kida se reincorporó y, volviendo la mirada a su amigo le dedico una gran sonrisa.

_No podía evitar sonreírte._

- ¡Ah! Ya lo sabía. Eran mayores que nosotros. De seguro nos ven como unos niños- murmuró el peli negro, mientras se acercaba a su amigo y, murmuró, cambiando drásticamente de tema-. El otro día me encontré con Izaya-san…

_A pesar de que estaba cubierto de oscuridad, no podía evitar estar cerca de ti. Por eso te invite a venir. Para una persona como yo, que solo huía de esa oscuridad, que solo fingía una sonrisa, me faltaba algo en el horizonte que fuese brillante. Puro. Limpio. Como tú, Mikado._

- ¡No deberías acercarte a él! Es un tipo muy peligroso- le advirtió Kida, mientras espantaba algo invisible con la mano.

_Solo quería monopolizarte. Que solo fueses para mí. No quería que nadie ni nada te ensuciara. Por eso siempre sonreía cuando estaba junto a ti. Porque no quería ensuciarte. Y menos que Izaya te ensuciara. ¡¡Menos ese tipo!! Quería conservar tu pureza, tu sinceridad a toda costa y si, a pesar de aquello, te volvías impuro, quería ser yo el que te ensuciará. Porque te amo.__ Supongo que sigue siendo egoísta de mi parte, ¿no?_

- ¿En serio? No me parece tan mal tipo- murmuró Mikado incrédulo y agregó, con escalofríos-. Creo que ese tipo… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?¡Ah sí! Shizuo Heiwajima da mucho más miedo. Ya sabes, como puede tirar maquinas expendedoras solo con sus brazos… ¿cómo lo hará?

_Si te dijera lo que siento…_

- No te preocupes, por algo soy tu amigo, ¿no?- le contestó Kida, mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de su amigo-. Yo te llevare por la senda del buen camino- concluyó, con voz solemne.

-Si como no…- murmuró y agregó, viendo el local donde trabajaba Simon Breshnev-. ¿Pasemos a comer algo? Es que me dio hambre.

… _¿qué me responderías?_

Los dos amigos, se dirigieron donde se encontraba Simon, el que promocionaba el local de sushi como siempre. La ciudad y todo seguía girando a su alrededor, uniendo sus destinos de a poco. Encuentros y desencuentros seguirían ocurriendo y ligando a cada uno de los personajes cada vez más. _Pero algo nunca cambiaría. El simple hecho de que soy tu amigo… y que te quiero más que nadie… aunque, tal vez, nunca llegues a saberlo._

Fin Oneshot A tu lado

By: Nana Walker

N/A: ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí n_n y cualquier crítica o tomatazo con respeto será bien recibido. Sin nada más que agregar (no soy muy creativa para las notas de autora u.u) solo me queda decir:

Recuerden: ¡¡Su review es mi sueldo!! (agita una lata)

Bye bye y cuídense mucho *O*


End file.
